A twisted fate
by Kingdoms hearts otaku
Summary: What would happen if Natsu actually had family other than Igneel? What if that family was a younger sister? What would happen if Ikuto had a childhood friend that moved when he was younger? What if that childhood friend was Natsu little sister? Kimberly Dragneel finds herself at Fairy tail with a bunch of unexpected events. Where will this twisted fate take her? And how far?
1. Chapter 1- it started!

**hi everyone this will be my first fan fiction ever! and you don't know how long it took me to find out how to update this. Oh and you can tell me the truth on what needs to be fixed and what not so with out further a do here's chapter 1! **

Chapter 1 - it started! Kim's POV "Hi my name is Kimberly Dragneel but every one calls me Kim. I am15 years old and I work at Goodman restaurant down the street. I'm pretty average, I get good grades ,stay out of trouble ,and I would love to be friend with all of you." That was all that I could think of as I was running down the blue and green trash covered hallway of my new school Goodman high. It's pretty hard to make new friends at a new school in the middle of the year when every one already know each other and made friends already. But I never got to see what would have happen because BANG I hit into another person and blacked out. Hey it's not my fault the person was hard headed!


	2. Chapter 2- the encounters?

**hi peoples! how is your morning going? Mines not so well but i hope you got better luck than me. Oh and I notice that the first chapter was completely short so I made this one longer. I hope you enjoy the story, did I forget any thing? Oh yea I forgot the disclaimers! I don't own shugo chara or fairy tail and if I did we would have a crossover episode. Ok all said and done on to chapter 2!**

Chapter 2- the encounter?!

Kim's POV

As I started to regain consciousness I notice that I was in a plain room on a cold bed with a bunch of goofy saying on the walls like "don't walk home without a buddy" and "get outside and have fun but don't get hurt by the sun" I mean who in there right mind comes up with this junk. Then I remember what happen to me, walking, thinking, bumping, boy, then blackout.

Wait BOY! I shot up from the bed with a headache in follow ,turn my head to the mysterious boy with blue midnight hair that seemed a little bit messy he was wearing a choker with a silver cross and is in a black school uniform he was looking at me with emotionless eyes which were blue as his hair. The same boy from a few minutes ago!

"Um hello, who are you" I said while rubbing my head unintentionally.

"The name Tsukiyomi Ikuto nice to meet you." the boy said. "I know him, I think I know from somewhere else." I thought

Ikuto POV

As I look down at the red headed girl I notice that she had hair that reached all the way down to her back, it was tied with a black ribbon which was just as long, she had some bangs in the front which was separated from the rest of her hair by some headphones that where black and pink, she was also had black glistening eyes and wearing a black long sleeved T-shirt , and a pink under shirt, some black shorts ,some black knee high socks and black school shoes. I guess she like the color black and pink, but she look so familiar.

"what are you staring at?" she said with a bit of annoyance in her voice. I guess I know where shes coming from I mean if I was a girl I would hate to have a boy looking at me in each and every detail.

"Oh, um nothing, what's your name?! Trying to change the subject is not an easy thing.

"My name is Kimberly Dragneel but you can call me Kim, um hey where are we right now and how long have I been out?" Kim said as she tried to hid the bit anxious in her voice.

"Well we are in the clinic and about forty-five minutes why do you ask?" I said.

"Dang it! I missed first period!" She muttered. What's so important about first period anyway I thought to myself. She jump off the bed and out the room with a wave her hand she said goodbye and closed the door. Oh great. she left, I better go get her before Tadase does, some guardian I am.

Kim's POV

I shut the door with a loud dud. "well I have to get to second period" I was about walk away from the door when Ikuto came out with an urgent face.

"We need to move now!" He yelled. "Hold on, wait a minute! I screamed. "No we need to go now!" he said.

"But why?" I asked.

"Because I said so, my job as a guardian is to protect you at any cost even if it means my own life, so can you just shut your mouth and run!" At that I fell silent and ran for my life why do I need a guardian anyway. That when I notice that back at the clinic I heard fighting going on, then someone said something like ice make here and fire dragon there but I couldn't make it out because Ikuto was yelling at me for slowing down.

I noticed that the fight went silent I was about to tell Ikuto when a person I never seen before zap out of no where. He had yellow hair with some kind of lighting bolt scar he had some pointy headphones, He was wearing a purple button polo shirt with a black robe on top but before I could see more Ikuto jump right in front of me.

"Oh what you got behind you Tsukiyomi is it my present because you miss my birthday last year!" the boy said.

"Shut your mouth laxus we all know why your here!" Said Ikuto to the boy named laxus.

"Actually I don't" I said so innocently.

"Shhh" Ikuto said.

"Oh so you got me girl thanks Tsukiyomi just let me take her off your hands." Said Laxus in a crazy tone. "Another Dragneel never thought that would happen." said laxus, wait a minute I thought I was the only one. Seeing that I frozen from shock Ikuto grabbed me and drag me to a classroom he saw a few feet down from us but when we went in, me and Ikuto were surprised. " t-there all s-statues! No wonder no one came to help us! I yelled


	3. Chapter 3- the thunder legion!

**hi otaku how is everybody doing today! I just finish having a lock in day at my church and man was it fun! I wish someone would read my story but so far only my little sister reviewed and its kinda of damaging myself esteem right now but that won't stop me from posting this chapter so on to chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3- the thunder legion!**

**Ikuto's POV**

We need to find a way out of this school and now before thunder legion get their dirty hands on the action. "Kim cover your-"

"To late Ikuto she's mine. " then Evergreen jump out from the shadows she was hidden in and right in front of Kim, before I could do anything Freed put an enchantment and sealed me to the spot.

"Ikuto who are they?!" Kim question as they got closer to her.

"Their the thunder legion" I said with the sound of defeat my voice.

"Dang right we are!" shouted Evergreen. We're in a lot of trouble now, most of the legion is here not to mention that laxus just zapped his way into the room and thanks to freed's enchantment were not going anywhere.

**Kim's POV**

The girl in a green dress with two long bangs and the rest of her brown hair tied in a short high bun look at me with a crooked smile.

"Hi Kim my name is Evergreen and over their is Freed" she pointed at the boy with long hair like mine but in green and with two zig-zags on the top.

"Wait how do you know my name? I asked. "That's for me to know and you to never find out." She sneered. She look like she was about to take of her glasses, my gut told me to shut my eye from out pure terror and I did as I was told, but nothing happened. I opened my eyes to see two more boys had came, one had black hair and droopy eyes the other had pink hair which surprised me because we're I come from I haven't meet anyone with nearly the same color of hair. I guess he was surprised too because all we did was look at each other. The boy with droopy eye SHOT ICE OUT OF HIS HAND and froze Evergreen glasses to her face.

"Oh look the other Dragneel is here!" Laxus snarled.

"Wait what!" me and the other boy with pink hair said in union. From all the shock around the whole room laxus took the upper hand and grabbed me and put his hand around my neck, I tried to wiggle out but no use were not going anywhere.

**Natsu's POV**

"Dang it Laxus can't you play fair for once!" I yelled.

"No! Why are you scared I'm going to hurt your little sister!" he laughed.

"What are you talking about Laxus!" I said sounding even more irritated. Then he did something that just pushed me off the edge for some reason. He grabbed her face and squished her checks together.

"Isn't she cute?" She bit his thumb and it started to bleed.

"Keep your dirty hands away from my mouth!" the redhead yelled. Even though she doesn't know Laxus she has a lot of guts to bite and yell at a person who holding her hostage, but not for long. The room shot up bright yellow as Laxus's lighting penetrated the red headed girl on all sides.

Anyone else in the room would be black as ash and be on the floor right now but she is standing perfectly straight and with out a scratch. What's that suppose to mean, I think to myself.

"s-she blocking the lighting and reversing back to Laxus!" Ikuto said as if reading my mind. I guess the lighting hit the thunder legion too because they are all on the the floor in a plié of ash. Ha that's what they get! I thought. The battle was pretty fast thanks to redhead, Laxus ran with his tail between his legs and took the legion with him.

"Hey Ikuto I did it, I did it, did you see me!" The redhead yelled. All Ikuto could do was put a smirk on his face. She very hyper because she waving gray's hand and yelling at him.

"You shot ice out of your hand, how did you do that!" she questioned.

"I just can, you reflected Laxus's lighting, exactly how did YOU do that?" He said with question in his eyes.

"I just can!" Said the redhead that was sticking out her tongue. Sound familiar. I guess I got to take my so called sister back to fairy tail but that might be a little hard.


	4. Chapter 4- at fairy tail

**Hi peoples! were finally back from spring break and might I add that in my opinion it was to short and since were back my teachers decide it was a good time to give me confusing homework but enough about me. I own no fairy tail nor do I own shugo Chara and blah blah blah declaimers. now on to chapter 4! **

**chapter 4- at fairy tail**

Kim's POV

(After everyone introduced each other)

"No." I said sounding a little bit more stubborn then what I wanted.

"What do you mean no!" They all say in union.

"Just what I said, I like my life the way it is." I say so casually.

"Listen we just save your butt so you can a least come to see fairy tail!" Said a pretty ticked off Gray.

"Well if I remember correctly wasn't I the one who single handed the legion and Laxus, and pretty well I might add." I said.

"Ikuto your her guardian knock some sense into her." Said gray.

"Like you said I'm her guardian so I can't force to come" he ran up right behind me so fast I didn't notice until he spoke right on my neck "but you can always kidnap her and take her with us."

" h-hold on" I don't know what made me blush whether it was having a boy this close to me are having Ikuto this close to my neck, either way my face is red as my hair.

"Ikuto now that I have a little sister I have to protect her from boy like you." said Natsu with a plastered smile on his face.

Ikuto turning back to the serious person i know he is said "what do you mean by boys like you"

"hey I will go to the place you keep talking about but you own my a favor alright." I said.

"Exactly what type of favor" said Ikuto.

"You'll find out when it comes up."

"Alright then lets go to fairy tail!" Exclaimed Natsu. He grab my arm and drag me out the school with Ikuto and gray in follow, their goes my first day of school.

Ikuto's POV

When we finally reached the guild I pushed opened the doors and before I could even put a foot in Yoru landed his floating body on my nose.

"Ikuto I missed you Nya~." He screamed.

"I missed you too Yoru." I said taking him off my face.

"who's that Ikuto?" He said pointing at Kim as we walked in, but before I could say anything Kim blurted out

"oh my name is Kim nice to meet you." While shaking hands/paws with Yoru. All of fairy tail seemed to stop and look at their new guest even Amu who was with her own charas.

"Wait you can see him?!" They all yelled.

Kim's POV

I winched at all the screaming because I have very sensitive ears.

"Um yeah I can see him, I can see all of them" I said pointing all the little floating people.

"In the orphanage I use to volunteer in there were a bunch of them flying around, not one day was boring." I said with a shrug. Then a boy who had a chubby childish face with ruby eyes and golden hair came up to me. I could see how annoyed Ikuto was when he came over and cupped my hands into his own.

"Hi, my name is Tadase Hotori, I'm your second guardian."said Tadase. "The reason you have two guardians is because I'm more of in indoor person and that beast over there is only good outside." Tadase sneered but with a smile on his face. I could see rival written all over no sense in hiding it.

"What did you just say tidy king!" Ikuto was fed up.

"You heard me ally cat, I said your a beast and your only good outside!" Tadase screamed, I could see this isn't going to end well, well if their both my guardian then if I got in the middle they'll stop, right? I jump in between the two boys.

"Move Kim." Ikuto said in a inhuman voice.

"No I won't, I don't want to see the two people who are suppose to protect me tear each other apart!" I said in a demanding voice.

"Then look away." Said Tadase.

"I said no I-" I couldn't finish because Ikuto push me aside, but thanks to my clumsiness I stumbled and hit my head on the back of one of the tables. I felt a warm liquid run down my neck, I went to touch it but quickly moved my hand by the sickening stickiness of blood. Tadase ran over and help me up.

"look what you did you dumb cat, you will always be the black cat of misfortune!" Said Tadase, and with that Tadase drag me out the room. I turned around and saw that ikuto look...guilty.


	5. Chapter 5- apologies pt1

**hi everyone I'm not in my Peppy mood today because I'm to tired. Well I have nothing to say so on to chapter 5.**

Chapter 5-Apologies pt.1

Ikuto POV

My body felt hot, my hands were clutched, and my head was down.

"What wrong with me, am I out of mind or something?" I put my hands in front of my face, what in world told me to do that, I'm suppose to be her guardian, not throw her into a table.

"I have to get out of here" I whispered. As I walk to the door Yoru jumped on my jacket.

"Ikuto are you going out again because I'm coming too." He said.

"Huh..yeah sure do whatever you want." I said with no power in my voice, I got to get away from here I'm starting to tremble, why am I so useless. I felt a small cold hand on my jacket I turned around to see Amu.

"Hey Ikuto I know you can be an idiot at sometime and lose your temper." she trailed off, was this her way of making me feel better because it's not working.

"Just go over there and apologize I know it's eating you alive if you don't." Well she right about one thing it is eating at me, but what am I suppose to do go up their and say what

"oh sorry for throwing you in a table I just have a little temper in case you didn't notice." That's just not gonna cut it. Amu and her charas including Yoru pushed me near the clinic side of fairy tail. (I don't know if fairy tail has a clinic, if it does good job me if it doesn't well it does now.(^o^)) Great,well its worth a try.

Kim's POV

"Two time to the clinic in one day I think that a new record Tadase." I sneered.

"Clam down they both weren't your fault it was Tsukiyomi Ikuto so don't worry" he said.

"well speak of the Baka." I said. Ikuto was being pushed by a bunch of charas and a girl with pink hair and honey golden eyes, Ikuto spotted me and walked over, but Tadase jump in front of me to block my view.

"Tsukiyomi what do you want." He sneered.

"Well for one it's none of your bee wax but if you want to know I came to takes what's mine because we had a deal who ever found her first gets to keep the prize to them self." He smirked while looking at me. I pointed at Ikuto and I felt my face becoming hot so I guess I was blushing but that sure ain't gonna stop me!

"First when was I your dang property and you..." I pointed at Tadase

"agreeing with this makes me sick to my stomach, if you ever bet over me again I will make sure I unscrew your heads and shove it down your necks got that!" I shrieked. Tadase look like he was about to cry, good but Ikuto *looked* calm but if you look closely he was as scared as Tadase and so was the rest of fairy tail.

I guess the clinic isn't sound proof. My face got even redder, great know they will think I'm some crazy person, which I'm not I just don't like people thinking of me as a prize.

"I'm g-gonna take a walk, don't you dare follow me!" I said to my so called guardians.

"But we have to princess." He smirked, I just hate that smirk.

"shut your mouth you idiot and stop calling me that!" I yelled.

"I thought you referred to me as a baka, Pr-in-cess." He said. Then I pushed Tadase out of the way and went right in front of Ikuto's face so are noise were touching but I didn't care because I was so mad at him.

"Why are you so annoying?!" I growled. He lead in closer so his voice was in my ears only.

"Because your so fun to figure out, your my little toy princess." He whispered, he lean in even closer. I could feel his breath on my neck, and what's the first thing a girl does when she feels threaten (well for all the girl you might know boys maybe.) I kicked Ikuto right in the nuts, he fell to the ground holding his crotch.

"You ever do that again you pervert and I will make sure you never have kids in the future!" I said towering over him, and with that I stormed out the clinic and went out the doors of fairy tail.

"I can't go back now, it will show that I'm weak and Im not weak" I thought as tears stared rolling down my cheeks. So I began to run, run away of him, even though I know he'll find me, he always has.


	6. Chapter 6- Apologies pt2

**Hi guys I'm writing this in my 2nd period right now mew ha ha I feel so rebellious. This going to be a short chapter so bear with me okay, and now what you've all been waiting for chapter 6!**

**Chapter 6- apologies pt.2**

**Kim's POV**

~Flashback~

Children of the age of seven were playing near their secret base, an abandon playground castle.

"Hey Ikuto, Ikuto watch me do the monkey bars and don't worry I've been practicing." Said seven year old Kim.

"Whether you been practicing or not you get to the fourth bar and your fall off, so of course I'm worried." Said an also seven year old Ikuto.

"Just watch Ikuto, I'll become princess of this castle if it kills me." I said while getting on the monkey bars. (If they complete the monkey bars they get to become a royal character so Kim want to be princess.) almost done, second, third...,fourth! Just a few more, fifth, sixth, seventh! I looked over to Ikuto and his eyes widen, yes I'm gonna become princess, last ones eighth, ninth, tenth!

"I did it I did it!" I exclaimed while hanging of the last bar, but my hands wouldn't release.

"Ikuto! I can't get down!" I yelled. He started to run towards me, but I fell before he could catch me. I landed on the floor with a dud, good thing I didn't fall on anything or get hurt but I couldn't help but cry.

"Hey don't do that." Ikuto said as he wipe my tears.

"But I-I can't! They won't s-stop!" I sobbed. Then Ikuto went and embraced me with a strong hug, so I started to cry even harder, which made him freak out because he didn't no what was wrong.

"Nothing wrong Ikuto I'm just happy I have someone I can count on." I said as I wiped my tears.

"Well then let's go head home, I hope our parents don't freak out about why were so dirty, let's go princess. He said while helping me up and then we walk into our neighbor and went to our own house.

~End of flashback~

That's right Ikuto was my childhood best friend until I had to move. Im so happy I found him again, but now I feel guilty for kicking him. I started remembering all the other things we did together while siting on a bench in the playground I found, the sun was starting to go down. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"Hey don't do that, it will mess up your pretty face princess."said Ikuto. That where he got that nickname from, but I wonder what he taking about? Then I felt something drop down my face, when did I start crying?

"hey Ikuto I'm sorry that I kicked you and you can keep calling me princess if you want to." I said almost inaudible. Then he put his hand on my head and started to ruffle my hair, I started to giggle.

"Hey it's ok along as you tell the truth" he said.

"Truth about what?" I asked. He sat down right next to me, so close our shoulder were touching.

"About were your going, I mean you told everyone you were going for a walk and when you didn't come back I got worried." He said normally but his eyes told me different, he was worried.

"Ok Ikuto, I'm sorry, but I know you'll always find me so I had nothing to worry about." I said as I rested my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes. He stiffed a little but then relaxed.

"apology accepted, and I'm sorry for pushing you" he said with his head down, I smiled.

"Apology accepted." I said as I fell a sleep on Ikuto shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7- flare and the surprise visit

**hi everyone Im so hyper today! I checked how many words I had in this chapter and their was 1224 I was like yeeessss! Well time to show you guys the 1224 word chapter 7! (^o^)**

Chapter 7-Flare and surprise visit

Ikuto's POV

When Kim fell asleep I decide to take a nap with her, that was around what five fifty-six and it was pretty warm, but now it's around seven o'clock and it is pretty chilly. Worse than that, what is fairy tail doing right now, maybe having a search party look for us? Beside I need to get Kim back before she gets a cold or before Natsu finds us. I looked at Kim for a while wondering how am I going to bring her back to fairy tail. She started to breath out of her mouth and made this cute little snoring noise. A few minute later she sneezed, woke her self up and looked at me with her sleepy eyes.

"Good morning Ikuto" she said quietly.

"Actually it's around seven twenty so I think the saying is good night." I said with a smile. She got up looked at me and rubbed her eyes and blinked a few times.

"wow Ikuto you actually smiled." She said. I stood up and help her off the bench.

"Well we have to get back to fairy tail, before your brother puts a bounty on my head." I said. We started to walk back when Kim pulled at my shirt, I turned my head around so I could see her face.

"Hey Ikuto how long does it take for a guardian egg to hatch?" She asked.

"I thought you had one because you wouldn't be able to see yoru if you didn't." I said as I open my pocket to reveal yoru sleeping inside. She stop walking and pulled an egg out of her pocket, it had a fire symbol in the middle with a purple background.

"He or she hasn't hatch since I moved when we were kids." She said a little disappointed. I felt the Dumpty key pulsing in my pocket, I pulled it out and put it near Kim's guardian egg. We waited for a few seconds and then the egg stated to crack, I put the key away and watched Kim's eyes shine with amazement. The little chara had long red hair, with a little black bow on top, she had one eye red and the other green, she was wearing a red ball dress with a pink under skirt. The chara floated up from Kim hand and they just stated at each other.

"It took you long enough Kim, hi I'm flare, your Guardian character." Said flare.

"Took long enough on what, your the one who didn't come out off your egg." Kim questioned.

"On finding this guy!" Flare laughed as she pointed at me.

"All of fairy tail might be freaking out right now so can we go?" I asked.

"Sure lets go Ikuto" Kim said. Then we head towards fairy tail.

Kim's POV

We walked in the cold dark streets in silence, flare would try to break the silence every few minutes but then it went back to an awkward silence until we reached fairy tail. Everyone turned their heads to look at us, I heard a wave of relief in the entire room. The girl with pink hair who pushed Ikuto in the clinic this afternoon went running towards him, I guess he thought she was going to hug him because he started opening his arms but in return he got a punch in the gut.

"Ikuto you Baka I was worried, I told you go find her not stay out there and do your daily walks!" She said.

"If...I get this...because your worried...I don't want to see you mad." Ikuto said in between breaths. I started to laugh at the two people in front of me, flare join in too. I felt strong arms wrap around my stomach as I was being pick up from the ground and twirled around. When I was finally put down I saw a very happy Natsu staring at me.

"Hey sis I'm glad your ok." He said with a big smile on his face.

"Hey Natsu do you know were Tadase is?" I asked.

"Tidy king? Why do you need him?" Ikuto asked with a frown on his face. Since I'm Ikuto's childhood friend I know a lot about him, and one of his problems is that he is very protective when it comes to his stuff, or in this case his childhood friend.

"I just need to talk to him." I try to reassure Ikuto as I started to walk away, but then he grabbed my arm and made me look straight in his midnight colored eyes.

"Kim, why do you really need to see him? He asked. Another thing about Ikuto, he knows when I'm lying and dang it all he can do it when I'm starring into his eyes.

"I-I j-just wanted...oh dang it all! Fine I wanted to talk to him about flare that's it!" I said to a smirking Ikuto who knew he won this time.

"You know Kim, Amu know a lot about charas." He said as he pointed to the girl with pink hair that punch him in the gut a few minutes ago.

"Hi Kim so what do you want to know about charas, I'm like the living dictionary for this kind of thing." She said with a smile.

"I want to know everything about her." I said as I poke a floating flare that started to giggle. Amu told me about the world of charas in about thirty minutes.

"Wow, that was a lot to take in." I said while blinking my eyes.

"Hey Kim do you have somewhere to stay to night?" She asked. My eyes widen, I can't believe I didn't think of where I'm going to stay to night, Amu sweat-dropped.

"No, I don't." I sighed. Amu was about to say something else when a blur ran into the room, I would have thought it was a breeze but it ran up behind me and talked on my neck putting shivers down my spine.

"Long time no see Kim." Said the stranger or was he?

"Wait I know this voice." I thought as fear creeped into my heart.

"H-Hikaru" I said while my eyes kept dilating themselves, I felt his wicked grin on my neck. Amu was pure terrified I gave her a "go get someone" look as I tried to distract Hikaru while Amu ran off.

"Hikaru what are you doing here" I growled.

"I just wanted to see where my girlfriend went." He whispered while hugging me tighter, I push him off and look straight into his black emotionless eyes.

"I'm your ex-girlfriend! And don't you dare forget it!" I hissed. I felt the rage build up inside me as he push my body against the wall.

"I won't be at your beck and call anymore." I sneered. He laughed and drew his sinister face even closer.


	8. Chapter 8- Hikaru's invite

**hi everyone! Well just to let you know this is my 8 chapter and I haven't got one real review now I'm not one of those writers who force you to review by bribing to stop writing the book but I haven't finished chapter 9 yet so I might take so time to update. But can you guys actually review because I feel like no one likes my book. So here chapter 8 for the people who still reads it.**

Chapter 8- Hikaru's invite

Amu's POV

I'm running as fast as I can for Kim's sake, I have to find Tadase and Ikuto and tell them about that boy who Kim called Hikaru. His black hair and eyes are dark as the night, the palest skin I've ever seen, a black shirt to cover his boney body, and jeans to complete the look. I finally turn a corner to see Ikuto and Tadase fighting as usual also with Yoru and Kiseki, I ran up to them trying to catch my breath with my hands on my knees while they looked at me with faces of worry.

"Kim... boy... needs help...now!" I wheezed in between breaths. As soon as said "Kim" Ikuto and Yoru dash out of the room a headed toward where I left Kim. Tadase and Kiseki however help me catch my breath and when I did we ran back to where Kim was. I hope we get their before anything happens. I may be bad at running without Ran's help but I actually ran faster than normal for my new good friend.

Ikuto's POV

Ba- dump Ba- dump I can hear my heart beating in my ears. That, that idiot can't stay put for a few minutes without getting herself into trouble. Whose this boy anyway? And how did he know that Kim was at fairy tail? My pace quicken as I only had a few turns left. Geez I can't get a break around here. It felt as if the hallway kept stretching farther and farther, every step that I took five more were placed in front. When what felt like for hours finally stop I reached the end of the horrible endless hallway. In front of me was Kim pin to a wall by a boy in black. My body moved it self without my brain giving it a direct command. I shoved the boy off of my precious childhood friend to see Kim petrified and the boy smirking as if he knew this would happen.

"What do you think your doing at fairy tail, no better question what the heck do you think your doing with Kim!" I yelled standing in front of Kim in a protective stance.

"All I wanted was to see an old girlfriend of mine thats all." He said as if he did nothing wrong. He stuff his hand into his pockets and started walking toward the door, he turned around and looked at Kim he smirked while saying this.

"See you three days from now Kim hope you do come to the location so we can talk some more." He said then he disappeared with the help of his magic. Kim stayed silent the entire time just looking were the boy use to be. I grabbed Kim's shoulder to try to turn her around but she didn't budge so being the stubborn person I am I went in front of her and bent down to eye level and asked

"what did he mean by coming to the location to talk more, your not actually thinking about going are you? She turned her head to the side so her bangs covered her eyes.

"No" she said inaudible, I knew she lied to me. She moved away from me and started walking.

"Hey don't worry about Hikaru I'll deal with him now if you need me I'm going to ask Amu were I'm going to sleep tonight, so good night Ikuto." She said as she turned the corner. Dang it what am I suppose to do now?

Hikaru's POV

I teleported to where me and Kim are suppose to meet three nights from now.

"This deserted park doesn't look half bad at night." I joked to myself. The cracked slides, the ripped swings, the snapped monkey bars I find it very homey. This used to be such a great place for me, full of precious sweet memories, but that's all gone now and this will be the place where Kim will-.

"Hey whose over there!" A police yelled from the other side of the park( it's a pretty small park)

"dang nuisance stay at of my way" I shouted but in a cold tone. I thew a slash of black wind at the police that cut him on his right cheek, the red gooey blood slowly dripped.

"If you don't want to be shipped in a box to your family in pieces I suggest you acted like this never happen." I said back in my normal voice. I used my wind magic to make a swirl of wind carry me up into the clouds. After a few minutes ride I made my way to my apartment. (It was a normal apartment nothing to scary for you fan readers)

"Three day time Kim and your fate is sealed." I said with a smirk plastered on my face.


	9. Chapter 9- Ignorance is a sweet bliss

**hi hi! How everyone's Friday doing because mine is going great, but I have some good news and bad news. The bad news is I was planing to stop writing this fic. The good news is that it won't stop anytime soon thanks to a special reader. Give a round of applause for vampire powers is cool! I was so depressed because I thought nobody like my book but when I got that email my writers block went away and I started to write the next chapter! I'm so happy I could squeal! Todays the last Friday of the school year I can't wait to get to school! (on the bus right now) Gessh 9th grade went so fast! Well rough about me on to the story you all been waiting for chapter 9!**

Chapter 9- Ignorance is a sweet bliss

Amu's POV

(Time skip 11:00pm)

I decided that Kim will stay with me since she had nowhere else to go. The pink full room was now covered in the blackness called night, the dark slowly engulfed me choking me in the process. Kim was on a inflatable mattress on the floor right next to my pink queen sized bed. I guess your thinking about what happened to Kim a few hours ago, well she won't tell me any thing. Me and Tadase were to slow coming there so we missed all the drama. Ikuto looked so worried about Kim while Kim had no emotions about the subject what so ever. My worried emotions woke up Dia from her slumber.

"What's wrong amu-chan." She said half asleep while rubbing the tired out of her eyes.

"I'm worried about Kim's safety that's all." I said truthfully. I could always be honest with myself when I'm with Dia.

"Don't stress so much she has some very good people to watch over her." Dia said while looking down on an innocent Kim cuddling with her chara companion. But what Dia and Amu miss looking at the "peacefully Kim" was the conflicting emotional war that was going inside her head which was like a hand grenade thrown inside a hurricane.(skillet song: rise reference)

Kim POV

In Kim's dreams

_I open my eyes to see the horrid park that I will have to go back to keep all of Fairy tail safe from HIM. My train of thought was broken when the ground under my feet shattered in to million pieces drop my into a black abyss. I was stuck floating their as I watched Hikaru saluter all my new found friends leaving Amu, Flare, and Ikuto for last. I screamed, pleaded him to stop as he slowly killed them in front of my eyes. _

_"Please! Please stop Hikaru! They have nothing to do with your vengeance upon me! Take my life instead, stop...stop hurting them please...please." I sobbed. He did this to my parents, my old friends, family members, I'm tried of running all it does is get others involved. _

_"I warned you what would happen you should I just accepted your fate, now your bring the people you love down with you." Hikaru said as he squeeze Flare's tiny body in his hands while she kept screaming in pain. My heart couldn't take the pain anymore I fell backwards into the endless darkness. Screaming was the only thing I could do as I fell and fell into nothingness._

Ikuto POV

I woke up to an inhumanly scream, I threw the covers off and dashed out of my room and into Amu's. There was Amu sitting on the floor with the charas next to Kim, Amu's face was drenched in fear for her new friend while Kim was on her bed thrashing around and screaming in pain. I tried to pick her up but as soon as I put my arm around her torso a blast of lighting shot out of her, she was repelling me.

"Kim, Kim you need to wake up it's just a dream ok, we won't let any thing hurt you." Flare said trying to comfort her bearer as she stroked her head, but unlike me flare didn't get repel. Strange. That seem to clam Kim down though, because she stop screaming but she still look like a little kid having a nightmare. So I tried picking her up again this time without the shocking I put her in my arms bridal style and secured her head so it wouldn't slump over like the rest of the body.

"Stop, please stop." Kim whispered n her sleep. Amu and I stop dead in our tracks to see what Kim had to say.

"Please leave them alone they having nothing to do with this, please I beg you Hikaru please." She cried in her sleep. My blood started to boil now knowing who is behind all this pain and suffering Kim had just endured.

"Amu Im taking Kim to my room ok, so just go back to bed and will figure this out together tomorrow." I said while I restarted walking.

"But-"

"Amu I'll take good care of her, so just go back to bed." I said cutting her off. With that Amu turn back with her charas to her own room. While me, Kim and Flare walk to my room. When I opened my door Flare flew over to were Yoru was sleeping. I placed Kim on the bed facing me. She looked innocent while she sleep, I stroked her hair.

"Don't worry Kim I won't leave you to deal with this by yourself again, I promise to stay by you side from now on." I said while her response was snuggling deeper into my chest. I closed my eyes and embraced Kim even more.

"Ignorance is such a sweet, sweet bliss." I said to no one particular as I let sleep take over my body. This day had finally ended.

**did you guys like it please please tell my in a review! Once again thank you vampire is cool for being the first to actual follow me with one of my favorite authors lady cheeky!**


End file.
